bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Umber
Umber (アンバー, Anbā) is a wandering Arrancar that roams the deserts of Hueco Mundo in search of what he refers to be "his personal Limbo" that will supposedly set him free from feeling alive. Some say he is a man searching for death, but in his own meaning, he will merely welcome death when he has found this "Limbo", not a moment too soon. Appearance Umber is a large, black male that stands towering over most of his adversaries, often putting fear in them with his mere stature alone as he is quite a daunting sight to take in where he stands on around 7 feet tall and weighs over 200 pounds in pure muscles. His body is very muscular and well-defined, though it also has its personal adorations of scars here and there, including one near his Hollow hole, which is located near his lower left abdomen covered by stigma. On the front of his body, the stigma covering the hole resembles a Star of David, and on his backside the stigma resembles a cross. He is bald and hairless, and the bald of his head is covered in intricate black symbols forming shapes across his scalp, down along his arms, over his cheeks and chin, and even over his upper lip in the form of a "moustache". As his normal uniform, Umber wears a very "modern" set of clothes in contrast to other Arrancar who are often seen wearing a Hakama-styled uniform in white and black. Umber wears a black t-shirt underneath a very large, dark brown leather coat which has a tall "U"-shaped collar around his head, accompanied with a red scarf underneath his neck. He also wears a few golden chains around his neck just for show. Completing this modern outfit he wears tight-fitting pants of the same color as his coat, and thick black combat boots which often have their laces hanging around. Personality Normally, Umber is a rather peace-loving man who would love nothing more than to sit down and have a conversation with people he meets, and he will usually be rather witty and smart-mouthed when talking to certain people as he cracks slightly teasing jokes here and there. But all-in-all he is a very good-hearted man due to his previous occupation in life as a priest, and believes in that any creature can do good, despite their innate habits. However, like all Hollow and Arrancars, Umber has a knack for fighting, and loving it at the same time. And when he does start fighting and getting serious doing so, he will often display it in violent fluctuations of spiritual pressure around his being, and one of the most iconic things about him; his eyes will start glowing a bright violet, glowing "lines" following him from his eyes whenever he moves his head. When Umber decides to fight he does so with relentless force and simple, yet violent attacks. But even as he fights, he prefers to intimidate and show others his strength rather than outright killing them. As he used to be a very religious person, Umber does naturally believe in a Heaven and Hell, and believes that Hueco Mundo and Arrancarhood is somewhere in-between, like a "Limbo". Yet he also claims that he has not found his personal Limbo yet, saying that his current state just feels like being one of the walking dead, and that he will search for his own Limbo, then die forever in peace. Some could say that he is actively searching for death in this case, but Umber merely declines these claims and says that he'll "not die until he's found his Limbo". History Days in Life While he was living, Umber was known for being an honest young man capable of a lot of good, and he was never too often seen picking a fight with his peers unlike most of the young men and women he grew up with. He was merely seeking to do a lot of good instead of a lot of bad, and ultimately he would end up joining the local church as a helper boy and sermon collector. He'd spend years collecting gold and money after sermons and blessing the people of his city, and after a few more years he actually earned his very own priesthood, allowed to perform their rites and officially speak the words of their Lord. However, this was also when things began to go south. Umber's city was soon a big target for numerous Hollows to attack and feast upon, and they were not shunned away by the holy presence of the Church. They simply ignored it and went on slaughtering people as they pleased to do. The church and any other people that could support victims from these seemingly invisible attacks contributed to purify the victims, but alas with all their prayers nothing could be done to aid from the acidic touches of the Hollows. Umber began realizing something had to be behind these attacks, and he soon set out to try and confront whatever was causing this. Ultimately, however, he would meet his fate at the hands of one of these invisible creatures, as they injured him so badly that he would inevitably die. New Beginnings When he woke up as a Hollow, he slowly began to realize that he had become the monster that he tried to fend off to protect his home, and that he was more or less 'dead'. It was a gruesome fact for him to accept, but what drove him to disbelief was not the fact that he was dead... it was the fact that he was still conscious and breathing, yet he was neither in Heaven nor Hell. He was... somewhere between, amidst a sea of pure-white sand and quartz-shaped trees. His instincts were very strong at first, despite his still-existing thoughts and feelings, and he would begin what all Hollows eventually would do; consume and get stronger. Feeding off of as many Hollows as he could to get to a point of being strong enough to think and act for himself, Umber finally gathered his resolve and ripped his Hollow mask away, in hopes of breaking the "curse" put upon him that had turned him into this abomination. Instead he would rather become more human, but still feel and find himself a monster. His new existence as an Arrancar was something that he did not expect, as he thought that by ripping his mask off he would end his suffering and enter Limbo, but instead found himself an entirely new creature in an established evolutionary chain. Having understood this fact, Umber began to solemnly wander Hueco Mundo, in search for an answer to break the circle for good. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Overall Capabilities * Great Spiritual Power: Umber has a very great amount of spiritual pressure that is very notable when he decides to release it. When he does, the air around him begins to tremble and slightly heat up, as if it feels that those who are close to Umber walk through a heated oven. This also means the air around him turns very "thin" on oxygen as well, meaning people might have difficulties to breathe near him. His spiritual power takes the form of purple flames surrounding his being. *'Average Swordsmanship': Never having wielded a sword in his prior life, Umber learned at least the basics of it once achieving Arrancarhood, but he prefers to fight enemies toe-to-toe which is where he shines. Still, he is not too shabby with swinging a sword around, and is quite able to knock people back with his powerful swings. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Umber truly prefers fighting his enemies with his bare fists and up-close, as it is where he can truly make his opponents feel intimidated about fighting him and compare fighting him to fighting an immovable mountain. Thanks to his immense durability he can withstand many blows to his body before he goes down, and until then he will keep pummeling his enemies with brutal force. **'Satan Punch' (サタンパンチ, Satanpanchi): A very straight-forward, pummeling hook-punch which is aimed for the side of the opponent's head, aiming to knock them straight off their feet and crashing into the ground. **'Satan Kick' (サタンキック, Satankikku): A diagonal-upward thrust kick aimed for the opponent's chin to send them flying into the air. ***'Heaven Knee' (天国ニー, Tengoku Nī): Whilst an opponent is in mid-air, a leaping knee smash is delivered into their ribcage. *'Highly Perceptive': Whilst not being too much of a genius, Umber is at the very least very perceptive and calculating about his surroundings, being able to figure out that he was not dead when he woke up as a Hollow, and figuring out that being one meant that death had not fully embraced him yet. He was also somewhat quick on picking up how to handle his sword upon reaching Arrancarhood, along with most of his Hollow powers. *'Immense Durability': Having been a sturdy man alive and also being quite a giant in his own right, Umber is incredibly sturdy and durable as an Arrancar as this quality of his is only reinforced further with his Hierro. He is able to take several blows before even going down on a knee, and quite capable of resisting an attack from a Lieutenant Shinigami during Shikai. *'Enhanced Strength': His blows are something to be reckoned with even if he does not have the same immense levels of strength as he has in durability. Umber's punches and kicks are still capable of sending his opponent's flying, and quite capable of shattering rock formations almost as big as himself. Hollow Powers *'Bala': By concentrating enough spiritual energy into a more condensed form, one is able to fire "bullets" made out of spiritual energy that, whilst not as powerful and efficient as a Cero, will travel twenty times faster than aforementioned technique. Umber is capable of firing Balas from the tip of his fingers, whilst comically holding his hands in the shape of guns. His Bala blasts are smaller than average ones which are usually the size of the user's fists, but they are almost about as devastating as regular ones. *'Cero': The bread and butter of any Hollow and Arrancar, it is a highly concentrated beam of spiritual energy designed to blast away anything in its path and leave little to nothing in its wake. The strength and color of Cero vary from Hollow to Hollow, but Umber's Cero is a pinkish red in color, and he fires it from both of his lower arms, more or less making it "two in one". He charges it up by swirling his arms around with his palms outwards, and then brings his arms together in front of him and tucks his elbows backwards whilst the spiritual energy charges up in his lower arms. Then he thrusts his arms forward with his palms stretched outwards, the Cero erupting from his arms in a straight beam. *'Enhanced Hierro': An Arrancar, or Vizard, can coat their bodies in a secondary "skin" made out of compressed spiritual energy, forming a layer of "iron skin" over their bodies, hence the name of the technique. Most Arrancars have this Hierro coating their bodies subconsciously, but in Umber's case he has to coat himself with his Hierro manually as he does not have the proper control of it down yet. When he applies his Hierro however, combined with his already great amounts of durability and stamina, he becomes a near-immovable pillar of power. *'Average Sonído': Umber is still an average in terms of using his speedy Sonído technique, which is the signature quick-move technique of the Arrancars (like Shinigami possess the ability of Shunpo, Quincy having Hirenkyaku, etc.). Sonído is very similar to the Shinigami counterpart of Shunpo, but there is a distinct difference in the noise that is made. Whilst Shunpo produces a significant "woosh" noise, a Sonído produces a noise similar to that of static electricity. With this said, Umber is still getting used to moving at such high speeds, but can still dash at significant speeds. Zanpakutō Penitencía (苦行, Penitencia; Spanish for "Penance"): While in its sealed form, Penitencía holds the form of a standard Katana with a blade made out of silver instead of iron, and a handle made out of gold with black stripes. The tsuba of the blade is shaped like a Christian cross. *'Resurrección': The release command is Pay Up (支払う, Shiharau). When releasing his Resurrección, Umber will raise his blade into the skies, and then spin it downward to stab it into the ground, upon which his spiritual energy will erupt around him, though this time it will change from purple to slightly golden-yellow. When the energy settles, he will emerge in his released state. When released, Umber will have grown a couple of inches taller, the black tattooes on his body being almost completely gone except for a few black lines on the side of his head, and his clothing will have changed drastically. He now wears a full-body coat which is white in color with red trims at his leg-ends, along with a billowing white cloak behind him that is also red-trimmed at the lower end of it, along with golden trims on the sides. His whole outfit is heavily ornated with gold, from decorative sleeve-ends with golden amulets hanging down along the sleeves and a "chestpiece" thoroughly donned with golden decorations, to teal jewel-pieces hanging off of his chest from gold tassels and a thick golden belt with two large sapphires embedded into the clasps. His collar also gets a bit taller at the tips which have now turned spiky and aim upwards, and his Zanpakutō is now a large scythe-like weapon which has two small protrusions at the back of its blade, along with a somewhat blunt, square-shaped ending. The scythe is mounted upon a white, ornated staff made out of ivory. Resurrección Special Ability: In this state, Umber's physical abilities are enhanced, and his spiritual energy increases from great to vast, and changes color into an almost pure-gold color. His Resurrección is almost akin to that of a cleric, in terms of that he is able to utilize his now-vast spiritual power to perform sacred "rituals" to enhance either himself or his allies. To perform these rituals, Umber has to write inscriptions in the air with his spiritual power, which will be written out from the tip of one of his fingers that begins to glow with his spiritual energy. Once the inscriptions are complete, he will announce which inscription it is, both in terms of number and name. His rituals will divide into two sections; "Blessings" and "Condemnations". Blessings *'Primera Bendición: Vuelo' (プリメーラ祝福: ウイングス, Purimēra Bendikshion: Vuero; Spanish for "1st Blessing: Wings"): Writing a set of two letters in the air, Umber will bestow wings and the ability of flight upon either himself or one of his allies. The wings will be rather wide and made out of solified spiritual energy, being pure white in color. These wings will last as long as Umber is in his Resurrección, or until he cancels them out. The wings themselves are not really that much useful outside of the ability to fly with them, and are not quite as durable as one might think. *'Segunda Bendición: Fuerza' (セグンダ祝福: 力, Segunda Bendikshion: Fuerza; Spanish for "2nd Blessing: Strength"): Writing a set of one letter in the air, Umber will grant either himself or his chosen target a tremendous amount of strength that will be represented by an outlay of his spiritual energy wrapping around the target's arms, taking the shape of a pair of arms twice the size of the target's own arms. This blessing only lasts for a few moments, but whilst it does, the wielder of the blessing is able to shatter entire structures with a single powerful blow. 5th Blessing Restore 1st Phase.jpg|Quinto Bendición: Restaurar being prepared... 5th Blessing Restore 2nd Phase.jpg|... and being released. *'Quinto Bendición: Restaurar' (クイント祝福: 復元する, Kuinto Bendikshion: Resutaurar; ''Spanish for ''"5th Blessing: Restore"): One of Umber's more intricate blessings available for him in his Resurrección, he will start off by chanting a verse whilst writing the letters of said verse in the air, as the verse goes "Sacred lord, cast away all tears of the flesh and take up your body again" (聖なる主よ、肉のすべての涙を捨てて、もう一度あなたの体を取る, Seinaru omo yo, niku no subete no namida o sutete, mōichido anata no karada o toru). After the incantation and letters are complete, usually when he is in mid-ways of the chant, he will put his hands up to "frame in" the letters in the air, and then slowly push his hands together over them as the letters will fold into the palms of his hands and form a sphere of light, shining brilliantly as he finishes the chant, and then proclaims the blessing's number and name. Then, he will slam his palms together over the ball of light, making it erupt into a brilliantly shining light that illuminates even the darkest corner, and anyone that Umber deems as an ally touched by this light will be healed of their wounds near-instantly, curing poisons and ailments in the process. However, as mighty as this incantation is, it can not restore things that are completely removed or disintegrated. So if a person has his arm cut off completely, he can not restore it. *'Octavo Bendición: Manos de Dios' (八つ折り祝福: マノス·デ·ディオス, Okutabo Bendikshion: Manosu de Diosu; Spanish for "8th Blessing: Hands of God"): Umber will write a set of three letters in the air, then scatter them around himself or an ally with one letter being in front, and the other two on the left and right side of the target, as he will then chant a verse to activate the blessing which goes "Sacred lord, take upon your hands this frail soul and guide him through danger" (聖なる主よ、あなたの手の上に、この虚弱魂を取り、危険を通して彼を導く, Seinaru omo yo, anata no te no ue ni, kono kyojaku tamashī o tori, kiken o tōshite kare o michibiku). Once the verse and blessing is complete, the target of the blessing will spawn numerous hands made out of Umber's golden spiritual energy from their backs, which will proceed to block and retaliate to any physical attacks done by an enemy if they come close with intents of attacking. The hands are very strong and dense, as it would take someone with truly immense strength and spiritual power to truly break them. However, the hands are only designed to block physical attacks, meaning that ranged attacks (such as Cero, Kido, and ranged Quincy Weapons) are an effective counter against those blessed with Manos de Dios. Condemnations *'Primera Condena: Marca' (プリメーラ非難: マルカ, Purimēra Condena: Maruka; Spanish for "1st Condemnation: Brand"): Writing a set of one letter in the air, Umber will condemn an enemy to be marked with a brand on their right shoulder which will burn and sear their skin, and leave a mark upon it which will last until Umber lifts the condemnation, or when his Resurrección ends. The brand will be a circle with a kanji in the center, and depending on what sort of kanji is in the center, different effects can occur. **'Pain' (痛み, Itami): The branded enemy will have a pain amplifier applied on them, so whenever they're hurt, the pain is amplified by a small amount. **'Guilt' (有罪, Yūzai): The branded enemy will feel an overwhelming sense of guilt of trying to attack Umber or his allies. *'Segundo Condenación: Cargas '(セグンドの非難: 負荷, Segundo Condenacion: Karugas; Spanish for "2nd Condemnation: Burdens"): Writing a set of one letter in the air, Umber will condemn someone to feel the burdens of their actions, and depending on how many innocent people one has hurt during their life, they will feel an invisible weight pressing down upon them more and more, until they have been "burdened" enough for their sins. However, a person with exceptional spiritual power can release their full power to break through this technique. *'Quinto Condenación: Cremar' (クイント非難: 火葬, Kuinto Condenacion: Kuremar; Spanish for "5th Condemnation: Cremate"): Writing a set of two letters in the air, the letters will quickly shoot towards the target Umber wishes to condemn, and will be "tattooed" upon their skin, and then quickly ignite into powerful, hot flames which will cascade around the target and constantly incinerate them. The flames will keep burning them as long as the letters are tattooed upon them, but even they will burn away in time. However, if someone has ice-related abilites and have enough power, they can overwhelm the flames caused by this condemnation. Trivia *''Umber is primarily based upon Rodin from the Bayonetta series, but his Resurrección is based off of Zasalamel from the Soul Calibur series.'' *''The images for his 1st and 5th Blessing in his Resurrección powers are respectively from Ah! My Goddess and Fairy Tail.'' Category:Arrancar Category:Original Character